Rewind
by EmeraldTulip
Summary: '"I'm sorry, do I know you?" - "I changed too much, oh, I screwed it all up, I messed up every single thing…"' Oliver went back in time to stop his family from falling apart, but he didn't realize the potential consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** _Rewind_

 **Rating:** T for time travel

 **Genre:** Adventure, friendship, a bit of drama

 **Characters:** Oliver, Kaz, Skylar, Jordan, Gus, Horace, Alan, Bridget, and a few kind-of OCs (meaning Argento, Oliver's dad, etc.), and one purely original OC (Oliver's sister). some of the Lab Rats characters, as well

 **Pairing(s):** None, really, a tiny bit of Jaz and Skoliver

 **Summary:** '"I'm sorry, do I know you?" - "I changed too much, oh, I screwed it all up, I messed up every single thing…"' He went back in time to stop his family from falling apart, but he didn't realize the potential consequences.

 **Warnings:** None

 **Notes:** This randomly popped into my head a few days ago, and it developed into this! It takes place after the Elite Force is formed, but it's all based on Mighty Med characters, so... Anyway, there are a few references to The Flash, mostly because of time paradoxes were on my mind. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Oliver shuddered slightly as he materialized, shaking off the dizziness that came along with time traveling. He quickly checked his watch, making sure he had landed in the right time, and then pulled on the mask that went with his mission suit. Just to be safe, he activated the invisibility cloak he'd swiped from Mr. Davenport—you never know when you might have to hide. He then set off, heading towards his mother's office building.

So maybe he was breaking about fifty League of Heroes laws by doing this—but hey, it was going to change the world for the better. He had his mission in mind, and he was going to keep it: he was going to make sure his mother never turned evil in the first place.

He hadn't told anyone, not even Kaz or Skylar or Horace. Not Bree or Chase or Mr. Davenport. He was sure he had freaked the majority of them out, clicking a button on his watch (he'd built it himself using Rewind's powers and an amplifier) and disappearing from the middle of their penthouse in Centium City. But he _had_ to keep it a secret from them, because they would have tried to stop him from going back. And he so desperately wanted to change things.

It was _his_ fault his mother was evil, in a way. His mother had only become a villain to protect him, although it was _her_ fault that she had gone mad with power. Either way, he had to fix it.

He reached her building earlier than he had expected, and he quickly used his new short-range teleportation power (which had been a pleasant surprise to him after Kaz had gotten his fire powers) to bypass the security and waltz right into the elevator. He struggled for a minute to remember what floor his mother worked on before remembering that she always said that when the power went out that she didn't have to walk up a ton of stairs.

 _Second floor it is, then,_ he decided, quickly pushing the button as the doors slid closed. When they opened again, he recognized his mother immediately, despite her being more than ten years younger. She had a worried look on her face, and Oliver instinctively knew that this was the day that Argento had threatened her.

 _Don't worry, Mom. You won't have to deal with him at all, ever again._

He automatically teleported behind her—invisibility cloak still activated—and located the door marked with the name _Argento Thawne_.

 _Wow, he really didn't try to hide his supervillain identity, did he?_

Teleporting inside so he didn't have to open the door and call attention to himself, he was relieved to see that Argento wasn't in his office. He slipped a vial filled with clear liquid out of his pocket and poured a single drop into a glass of water sitting on the desk.

No, he was not committing murder—technically. He was just shutting down Argento's systems—not killing him, but permanently sending him to sleep. And no, he had not made the serum, Douglas had, so if anyone was a murderer it was him! Besides, he was sparing his mother the pain of becoming a killer _and_ ridding the world of one villain and one villain-to-be (although hopefully no longer, seeing as he had changed the timeline).

He quickly teleported back outside, sat in a chair in the corner, and waited to make sure the poison worked.

* * *

"Mrs. Pyne! Mrs. Pyne!"

Someone was yelling, and that woke Oliver from his light slumber. He could hardly remember a time when his mother went by 'Mrs. Pyne'. She had reverted back to her maiden name after she'd divorced Oliver's father, which had happened after she'd become a villain. _What I've done will stop that, too. My parents won't divorce. I'll make my family whole again._

He quickly stood up, watching as a young red-headed girl—an intern of some sort, probably—rushed out of Argento's office, calling his mother.

"Yes, Linda, what is it?" Bridget replied tiredly.

"It's Mr. Thawne," Linda said, breathless. "I think he's dead! Poisoned, maybe."

Oliver watched as his mother's eyes widened, and he saw her very expressive face go through a series of changes. He saw a definite shock, but a tinge of joy, as well. "Well, we should check. Linda, call 911 and then we'll see what happened."

Oliver knew he didn't have to stick around any longer to see what would happen to Argento—Douglas's serum was designed well, and there was no antidote. He quickly made sure he gathered up all his belongings—no good leaving them in the past—and activated his time travel watch. There was only one charge left, just enough to get him back to his own time. He used it.

* * *

Oliver woke in his own room. He lay on his bed for a moment, trying to remember what day it was, before remembering what he'd done. Remembering that, he was startled to realize that he was no longer wearing his super suit, but was wearing normal casual attire. And his watch was showing the correct date. Then he lay there wondering why he felt no different. Apprehensively, he stood and walked downstairs, greeted by a sight he though he'd never see again.

His parents were both in the kitchen, talking and laughing. No signs of the tension Oliver saw once in that past timeline that had caused them to divorce. _I did it. I made my family whole._

"Oliver!" Bridget called happily. "We were wondering when you'd be up, you're usually an early riser, even on the weekend!"

 _Well, she's definitely not a villain anymore,_ Oliver concluded. No way his mother in that state was a villain.

"I… decided to sleep in a little, considering it is…" He checked his watched discreetly. "Saturday."

"Well, you needed a little sleep, so good for you," his father said, looking up from his newspaper and smiling. Oliver's heart ached; it had been so long since he'd seen his dad.

"Where's Jules?" he asked, referencing to his older, British half-sister. His father had divorced another woman before marrying Bridget, and Jules was a result of that first marriage.

Bridget frowned, and for a minute Oliver was worried he'd accidentally erased Jules from existence. Fortunately, his mother said, "Jules went back to England to check out colleges, remember?"

"Oh, right, I remember," Oliver lied. "Well, I'm going to go out and take a walk," he said. "Maybe I'll find Kaz and Connie." (He was sure to use Skylar's normo name just in case.)

Both parents frowned. "Who?" they asked in unison.

Dread settled in Oliver's chest. "Um… friends from school. Don't worry about it."

As he pulled on his shoes, he heard his father remark, "Hey, B, look at this: apparently Firestorm and Skylar Storm stopped a bank robbery last night!"

Oliver almost choked on his own spit. "Dad? Can I see that?" He ripped the paper out of his father's hands and looked at the page, and his heart almost stopped. The picture was clearly of Skylar, wearing her normal outfit and holding a plasma ball held in her hands (though Oliver did spot a difference: she was wearing a mask), alongside another masked figure wreathed in fire. Oliver recognized the suit the second person was wearing—it was Kaz's Elite Force suit. It looked slightly different (the easiest difference to see was the fire designs on the gloves and mask), but it was definitely him.

On a hunch, Oliver handed the paper back to his dad, who continued reading it, and then glanced across the room. He tried to project himself across space, like he always did when he teleported, but nothing happened. He tried to levitate off the ground—still _nada_.

"Hey, listen to this," Bridget said, looking at the paper. "They're holding a parade next week in honor of Superhero Day—a new holiday celebrating the anniversary of when superheroes came out of hiding to help citizens! It's a pity we don't know their true identities, but I suppose some people value their privacy. At least some of them will be at the parade, according to this!"

The information was almost too much for Oliver to process— _I changed too much, oh, I screwed it all up, I messed up every single thing_ —but he managed to stand and say, "I'm still going out, I'll be back soon."

He quickly ran outside, hoping to find someone familiar.

* * *

He didn't walk for very long. He had just reached the park when he saw a familiar-looking person from the newspaper walking in his direction. It was Kaz—no, _Firestorm_. Who even knew if Kaz was his real name in this world? Did Kaz even know Oliver?

People called out as he walked by. One teenager, a blond girl whose face Oliver couldn't quite see, shouted, "Firestorm! Are you coming to the parade next week? All superheroes are welcome!"

And Firestorm smiled at her and replied, "Of course, Miss Snow. Skylar is coming, and I believe Caduceo is, too. Possibly Captain Atomic, but I haven't heard back from him yet."

The girl—Snow—grinned and said, "Well, send Skylar and Caduceo my regards, and tell the Captain I hope he'll be there!"

Firestorm nodded and said, "I will, Jordan. I will be sure to tell them."

 _Jordan?_ Oliver wondered just as the girl turned slightly, showing Oliver her face. _It_ is _Jordan! Does she know who Kaz really is? (_ He also vaguely wondered, _since when was Jordan's last name Snow?_ )

Soon, however, the crowd—including Jordan—dispersed, and Oliver was only a few feet away from the superhero. "Kaz?" he asked tentatively.

Firestorm immediately turned his gaze on him, actually pulling off his mask. It _was_ Kaz.

 _"_ You _know my name?"_ Kaz's voice echoed in Oliver's head, and he realized that Kaz was speaking to him telepathically. Oliver was frozen, he couldn't say anything. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" Kaz asked aloud, smiling—a kind smile, but with none of the best-friend warmth Oliver had always seen him with. Oliver's hope crumbled. Kaz didn't know him.

 _At least his name_ is _still Kaz._ But as Oliver thought that, he realized that no, this wasn't _his_ Kaz, this wasn't his best friend. This was a famous and level-headed superhero, not a goofball teenage doctor.

Kaz's words echoed in his ears. _"Do I know you?"_ Oliver lowered his head and said one last thing before walking away.

"No. You don't."

* * *

 **I hoped you liked that! I'll probably update sometime soon, seeing as I don't have school this week. Feel free to leave a review, I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, everyone! Thanks for the reviews, means a lot.**

 **Skoliver (guest): I'm glad you found it cool!**

 **AlienGhostWizard14: Hey, it's good to see that you're back! And you caught all the references but one, good job!**

 **Stardust16: Wait, so this is the first MM story you've read? Awesome! I totally get the BFW thing, I debated doing time travel for a long time before deciding this story was too cool to pass up!**

 **PurpleNicole531: Thanks! There is _one_ LR character I kinda had to put in here as an actual character (if you want to know why I can tell you), but yeah, mostly they're just mentioned. Anyway, I'm glad you liked that chapter!**

 **Writer207: Thank you! I hope you like the route this is going down, it's really hard trying not to create plot holes when you're dealing with time. Also, you caught all the references, good job!**

 **So just so you guys know, there's one more sort-of OC (Jordan's sister), and one Lab Rats character. (And more Flash references! XD) I hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

"Hey, watch it!"

Oliver stumbled back, a stream of apologies already leaving his lips, directed toward the person who had yelled out. Unfortunately, his heel caught on a crack in the sidewalk and he fell, landing hard.

"Oh, gosh, I'm so sorry," the still-unidentified person said, offering a hand.

Oliver took it and pulled himself up—only to realize that the hand felt familiar. The glove, black and fingerless with pink seams, was… Skylar's. He looked up and confirmed that it was definitely her: the outfit was the same, though she was wearing the mask she had in the newspaper. It didn't cover much of her face, it just circled her eyes, but it was enough so that people probably wouldn't recognize her when she was acting as Connie—if she ever did act as Connie, in this world.

"Skylar Storm," he said, slowly.

She nodded, lips twitching slightly into a smile. "The one and only." She glanced over his shoulder, seemingly looking for something. "Hey, have you seen Firestorm? There's an emergency and Caduceo needs us… well, you don't need to know that, but… anyway, have you seen him?"

Oliver nodded. "Yeah, I saw him back at the park." She nodded and began to rush off, but he stopped her. "Skylar, wait! I know this is going to sound weird, but… I really need to talk to you. Not now, but soon. It's important, and has to do with… Kaz and you, and everyone else." He hesitated using Kaz's name, fearing it would scare her off, but he needed to make her listen somehow.

Her eyes widened, and suddenly, her voice was bouncing around in his head. _"How do you know his name?"_

"I know this is going to sound crazy," he said. "Absolutely insane. But I… changed the past. It affected the future. It won't make sense right now, but I need to tell you and Kaz some stuff."

Her eyes only widened further. _"Are you kidding me?"_ She quickly cut off his verbal reply. _"Never mind, of course you couldn't make that up. Anyway, I believe you, Wells and Dooley were picking up weird signals this morning."_

"Wells and Dooley?" Oliver asked.

She nodded and began to speak in his head once more. _"Yeah, Wells and Dooley. Gus Wells. He doesn't know Kaz and I are superheroes, but he does some science-y stuff when we ask him; he only knows me as Connie Valentine. And then Leo Dooley. He's a superhero who assists us behind the scenes, and sometimes acts as our backup."_

 _So Leo is working for them in this world,_ Oliver thought. A sudden thought struck him. "Do you know any Davenports?"

He immediately saw it was a mistake to ask. Skylar's dark eyes automatically filled with pure terror. She nodded shakily, speaking aloud this time. "Yeah, I know some Davenports. But I'll talk to you later. I can bring Firestorm with me, and Dooley, too. Meet at the Domain? You know where that is, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I know where it is, but I don't think that's safe enough. Maybe we should meet in Mighty Med."

"Shh!" Skylar snapped, glancing around. _"I'm not even going to ask how you know where Mighty Med is, but I'm going to trust you on this. I… feel like I should. I'll meet you there in about an hour, okay?"_

He nodded. "Yeah. See you then."

* * *

He only had walked about three blocks when he ran into another familiar person—Jordan Snow, the one who had been talking to Firestorm back in the park. The new version of Jordan.

"Hey, Snow!" Oliver called, using her last name to see if she responded but forgetting she didn't know him.

She turned and narrowed her eyes at him—not much of her face was showing; for some reason she was wearing a blue bandana across her face and her white jacket was zipped all the way up. It was freaky for two reasons: one, it was probably eighty degrees or so, and two, it wasn't Jordan's usual style _at all_. "And who are you, exactly?"

"Um, my name is Oliver. We went to school together a few years back…?" It was a lame excuse and he knew it, but he still stuck with it.

Unfortunately, she didn't buy it, and narrowed her eyes. "Well, _Oliver_ , I wouldn't sneak up on someone here, especially not me." She grabbed his arm and her eyes flared bright icy blue before she turned on her heel and stalked off.

He frowned. _Well, that was weird…_

* * *

Not long after, he entered Mighty Med without a hitch. Fortunately for him, nothing about the entrance process had changed, so he had bypassed security fast.

 _Unfortunately_ for him, he immediately found the tip of a knife pressed under his chin. He crossed his eyes to look at the blade, then uncrossed his eyes to see his attacker.

"Alan?" he choked out, not believing the sight.

Alan frowned. "My name is Magnificent Man! State your—"

"Alan!" another voice exclaimed. "This is my hospital and _I_ give the commands around here! You're not even a fully trained hero yet!"

Oliver glanced over and was just _so relieved_ that it was Horace. "Horace, I—"

"Hey, how do you know my name?" Horace demanded.

Oliver groaned as best he could with a dagger digging into his windpipe. "If Alan wasn't crushing my air supply right now, I could tell you!" he rasped.

Alan relented, pulling away his knife. "Fine. Talk."

"I went to the past to change something bad from happening, but I inadvertently changed the present," he explained. "I used to work here. I had powers, but I guess changing the past took those away from me, because I can't do anything anymore. And everything and everyone is so _different_ …"

Horace frowned. "Different how?"

Oliver's eyebrows drew together. "Well, you're not much different, honestly. Alan was—no offense—a total joke in my world, and obviously he takes things very seriously here. My friends don't recognize me here, and they're _totally_ different. In my world, Skylar Storm lost her powers to the Annihilator, thought she still battled evil from time to time. Kaz wasn't Firestorm, he was originally a doctor and then became part of a superpowered team with me, Skylar, and Bree and Chase Davenport—and judging from what Skylar said earlier, they're not exactly great people over here, are they?"

"No, they're not," a voice came from behind him. Oliver turned and saw Kaz, Skylar, and Leo standing in the doorway. Leo, the one who had spoken, stepped forward. "They're bionic villains, the worst. None of our weapons work on them. But they're mind controlled by their father, Douglas Davenport." His mouth twisted, as if he tasted something sour. "They're my cousins." He sighed, and Oliver honestly wasn't sure if he'd seen anyone so sad. "They used to be awesome, used to be my best friends. Now they're…"

"Monsters," Skylar supplied. "They terrorized the city—the country, even," she said, turning to Oliver. "It's… not good, to be frank."

"No kidding," Kaz said. "If I didn't have speed-healing, my arm would still be fractured into a million pieces thanks to Adam!"

Leo flinched at the harsh remark about Adam, but began to speak once more. "Well, at least they're all in Mega Max now. Anyway, Oliver, I think if you told your story to all of us, it would really shed some light…" He abruptly trailed off, his eyes glazing over.

"Um, what's wrong with him?" Oliver asked, glancing warily at him.

"I don't know," Kaz replied, warily watching Leo stand completely still.

Horace suddenly snapped his fingers. "Oliver, was Leo… _different_ in your timeline? Was he a superhero, was he bionic…?"

Oliver shook his head. "Neither, really. He was half bionic."

"Did he hang around Mighty Med at all?"

Oliver shook his head again before correcting himself. "Actually, yes, he did. The Davenports came when Chase got injured, and Leo stayed back."

Horace frowned. "Is it possible he was effected by any powers?"

"No," Oliver said, sure this time. "I'm positive this isn't anything like that."

"But he isn't bionic in this world, is he?" Alan piped up. "He has superpowers. Is it possible that the changing of the timeline affected him in ways other than that?"

Suddenly, Leo let out a gasp and slumped sideways, leaning heavily against a table. "Whoa. That was… ow."

"What happened?" Skylar asked.

"Well… I saw something," Leo replied, rubbing his temples. "I think it was… _your_ world, Oliver."

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'my world'?"

Leo shook his head. "It matched up to what you said happened. I saw you guys, fighting someone who looked like the Incapacitator—you remember, that guy we defeated last year? I saw me, Adam, Bree, and Chase… I think we were on an island of some sort and… training kids? And my cousins weren't my cousins, they were my siblings, somehow. Then you guys showed up. And… the Elite Force. I remember it."

Oliver almost couldn't believe it. "You do? How?"

Leo nodded slowly. "The details are fading, but yeah, I remember. And I think it had something to do with the fact that I'm a superhero here and bionic there, _that's_ why I can remember, it's a change within my DNA… yes, I remember that, too."

Horace looked intrigued. "So since there's a change in your DNA between the original timeline and this one, you can get little flashes of the other world?"

Leo shrugged. "Sounds about right."

"So… how do we fix it?" Oliver asked. "The timeline, that is," he clarified.

"First thing first," Skylar declared. "How did you get to the past in the first place?"

Oliver held out his wrist. "This watch. I sampled a bit of Rewind's power and amplified it—but I'm all out of charge." He unlatched it and handed it to Horace, who began inspecting it with Skylar, Leo, and Alan watching over his shoulder.

While they were busy, Oliver sidled over to Kaz. "Hey, Kaz, you know Jordan Snow, right? Is she usually a bit… on edge?"

Kaz nodded. "Yeah, of course I know her. And she's in a perpetual bad mood, but she's never _mean_. Why?"

"Well, I saw something weird today," he said. "I ran into her on the street, but she was really… snappy. I mean, she's never been Miss Peach-tastic, but she was even nastier than usual."

Kaz leaned forward, interest peaking. "And?"

Oliver frowned. "Her eyes turned a sort of icy blue for a minute, which does _not_ strike me as something natural, even in this timeline. She was wearing a bandana and jacket, even though it's so hot outside. And she threatened me. It just didn't seem like her."

"Icy blue eyes," Kaz repeated under his breath. "Jacket, i _cy blue_ … oh, no, this cannot be happening…"

"What?" Oliver demanded.

"Max," Kaz said. "Jordan's sister. She's a supervillain named Frostbite, and Jordan doesn't know. Actually, Jordan doesn't even know _I'm_ Firestorm! Anyway, Max is supposed to be in Mega Max—hah, Max in Mega Max… sorry, not funny… but we captured her a year ago!"

"Wait, _Mega_ Max?" Oliver repeated.

"Our maximum security prison, even more guarded than Mighty Max," Kaz explained. "People like Frostbite, the Terrible Trio—who are the Davenport siblings, just so you know—the Annihilator, Hapax The Elder—"

"Hapax?" Oliver yelped. "What?"

"Let me guess, he was a good guy in your timeline?" Kaz asked.

Oliver nodded. "He was the best. He helped us fight and defeat the Annihilator."

Kaz nodded absently. "Well, that's quite a change from here. In this world, Hapax was the Annihilator's teacher and they fought as partners. But _Frostbite_ …"

Horace turned back at that moment, a grave look on his face. "Oliver… bad news. This watch cannot be fixed. Since Rewind, in our timeline, was killed last month, we can't get any power samples from him."

"So… I'm stuck here?" Oliver said numbly. "As in, _permanently_?"

Skylar nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. Not to mention the various parallel universes you must have created, I—" She suddenly cut herself off, tilting her head as if listening to something.

"Skylar?" Leo asked. "You okay?"

She looked right at Oliver, glancing at his arm. "Ice tracker. Max Snow's design."

"Uh, would now be a bad time to say that Oliver just told me that Frostbite escaped Mega Max and met him today?" Kaz piped up.

Skylar turned a murderous glare on to him. "Yes, yes it _is_ a bad time to say that!"

"Why?" Leo asked. "Just get the tracker off him, smash it, and done. Max can't find us." To prove his point, he reached out, pulled something from Oliver's sleeve—a shard of ice—and crushed it in his fist.

 _Tap tap. Tap tap._

All heads swiveled towards the main door, where the tapping noise was coming from.

"Too late," Horace whispered. "She's already here."

* * *

 **Ooh, cliffhanger! I'll try to update soon, though.**

 **Leo with Vibe-like abilities was fun to write, and this new Alan was pretty fun to mess around with, too! I've always wanted to write something with Jordan's sister, so that was fun—we'll be seeing more of her next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I'd love to hear feedback! Like I said, I'll update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the reviews, guys!**

 **AlienGhostWizard14: Huh, I actually wasn't thinking about the pipeline at all when I wrote that… but I'm gonna go with that! You caught all of the intended references but one, good job!**

 **TeamTLKandBaltoCrew: I'm glad you liked it! I had so many mentioned characters to work with, so I figured, "why not?" I was always wondering about her, too. You'll definitely learn more about this new timeline this chapter!**

 **Writer207: Yup, evil Davenports are never a good sign, but they're** ** _really_** **fun to write! Gus will make an appearance, you're pretty much right in your speculation. Also, you caught all of the references, nicely done!**

 **PurpleNicole531: I really liked that name, so I went with it! One thing that's a recurring theme with this story is that everyone is really different from the original timeline because Oliver never met them and affected them. I think the Davenports are the biggest difference. It's explained a lot more here, so don't worry, your questions will be answered!**

 **Skoliver (guest): I'm glad you liked it!**

 **TKDP: I'm so happy you enjoyed it! Yeah, Evil Hapax. I thought that if everyone is so different than they are in the original timeline, then it would make sense for him to be the complete opposite of what they're actually like. And Jordan… she's kinda different, I'll get to that. She's still mostly like what she is in the original timeline, but there's something about Firestorm… see, that's where the Jaz comes in! Skoliver will pop up a bit here and there, and it will definitely get more and more substantial as we continue.**

 **Shadow-wolf78: I'm glad you enjoyed it! I hope this chapter gives you some answers!**

 **Stardust16: I always wanted more Jordan in the show, and I always wanted to see her sister, so this happened! The whole 'why-are-the-Lab-Rats-evil' thing will be answered in the chapter, never fear! And no, Wells isn't his real last name, it's a reference from The Flash—Wells is a scientific genius and stuff (I'm not giving any more spoilers than that!). And this is the first multi-chap MM story you've read, then? That's awesome too! XD**

 **Enjoy the chapter, everyone!**

* * *

Horace hurriedly pressed the watch back into Oliver's hand. "You have to go find Gus, he's the only one who even has a _chance_ at fixing this."

"Oliver can't go alone," Skylar protested. "He'll be dead before he walks out the door!"

"I'll be fine," Oliver insisted, though he was touched by Skylar's concern—after all, she didn't even know him in this timeline.

Kaz gave him a look. "Dude, there's _no way_ you'll be fine. You always overestimate yourself, Oliver, and think that you don't need friends to help you. That's not true, you _do_ need our help."

Oliver blinked. "Wait a second… Kaz, how did you know that?"

"Know what?"

"Well, you said that I think that I don't need friends to help me. What made you say that?"

Kaz blinked. "I… don't know."

"See, you _do_ know me!" Oliver shouted in triumph. "I may have changed the past, but I guess some things are leaking through. You somehow already had an opinion on what I did!"

Kaz frowned. "Now that I'm thinking about it… you _do_ seem kind of… familiar, I guess?"

"Guys," Leo suddenly called out in warning, pointing at the door. Frost was slowly spreading under the door, up the walls. "Max is getting through!"

"I'll escort Oliver to Gus," Kaz said, giving him an odd look. "I also need to ask him some things."

Horace nodded. "Excellent plan! Boys, go get the watch to Gus and restore the timeline!"

"No way!" Skylar interceded again. "They're going to need more help—Max has allies, and I doubt she broke out of Mega Max on her own. I'm going with them."

"But Skylar, they'll need help holding off Frostbite!" Kaz countered.

Leo coughed. "Excuse me, I have enough firepower to cut her down to size." To prove his point, he held up a hand and a small ball of orange fire appeared in his palm. "Besides," he continued, "Alan and Horace can help me!"

"There's no time to discuss this," Alan said, staring transfixed at the door, "because she's shattering the entrance any second."

Leo turned to them, dark eyes literally fiery. "My cousins are out there, I know it. If you find them, don't hurt them, please. Help them."

Skylar nodded. "I'll remember that." She turned to Kaz quickly. "I'm going to go out first, to make sure the coast is clear." She quickly darted out of the room.

Kaz glanced at Oliver. "I'm going out, too. Wait thirty seconds, then follow me." He turned on his heel and followed Skylar.

Oliver started the countdown in his head, but a cracking noise distracted him. The door was splintering, and bits of metal and ice were already scattered around the floor.

"This door won't last very long at all, you know!" a voice called from the other side.

Leo turned to Oliver once more. "Oliver, you can fix this, I know you can. Save my cousins. Now run, Oliver, run!"

Oliver listened to him.

* * *

"So, who are all these guys like in your world?" Kaz asked Oliver as they joined Skylar by Mighty Med's hidden exit.

Oliver shrugged as he opened the door and they all walked out into the street. "Who do you mean?"

Kaz shrugged as well. "What was I like?"

"Oh," Oliver said. "Well, you and I were best friends since we were three. We found Mighty Med together when we were just normos, and eventually we got superpowers. We joined a team with Bree and Chase Davenport—you too, Skylar—to protect Centium City and the world from villains with the help of Donald and Douglas Davenport."

Kaz hummed thoughtfully. "That's not too different from here, actually—minus you, obviously, and Douglas being good. I've been friends with Jordan for a really long time. One day, I was stuck in a fire in my house, and a few superheroes showed up to help us. I guess I touched something with high voltage, because next thing I knew I had been electrocuted—along with Solar Flare, we think, and we're _still_ not completely sure what happened—and I had fire powers. I found Skylar, who helped me control my abilities, and we've been working with Caduceo ever since we first got into Mighty Med. Jordan's sister came after us, and then we recruited Leo."

"What happened to Donald Davenport?" Oliver inquired. "He raised the trio and they're heroes, in my timeline."

Skylar sighed. "We don't know what happened to him. He supplied us with weapons for a while, but then he disappeared along with Leo's mom and baby sister. We suspect Douglas might have captured them—we still haven't found him. That's when we started turning to Gus—who was another one of Kaz's friends—for gadgets."

"And the 'Terrible Trio'?"

"They were rescued from Douglas by Donald when they were kids, but a few years ago, Douglas came back and captured them. They're under something called a Triton App—Skylar, we have to turn left here, remember?" Kaz quickly interrupted his story to change direction and cross the street. "We put them in Mega Max when we captured them about six months ago, but I wouldn't doubt that Max freed them. We can't reverse the app either—believe me, we've tried everything."

Oliver frowned deeply. "How are we going to stop her and the trio, then?"

"That's just the thing, we can't!" Kaz exclaimed. "There's nothing we can do to truly ever stop her, and since this was all because of you going back in time, we have to undo whatever you did!"

"You're blaming me?" Oliver asked, surprised. "Okay, it _is_ my fault and I accept that, but I didn't _know_ this was going to happen!"

"But you should have!" Kaz snapped, coming to a halt right in the middle of the street. "Now, Jordan's sister is evil, so are Leo's cousins and uncle, and Mr. Davenport is missing! Leo, Alan, and Horace are in danger because we left them back at the hospital to fight Frostbite. Not to mention that heroes are _dead_ because of you. Things may have been bad in your timeline, but you shouldn't have done what you did!"

Oliver took in a breath, a sudden rage boiling his blood. "My mother was evil," he said, and he was startled by how calm his voice was. "She was trying to take over the world. My parents had divorced, and my dad and sister moved back to England. I haven't seen them in years. You were my best friend; you and Skylar were some of the few good things I had in my life. Can't you see why I thought I could fix this? And I messed up, _I know_. But that doesn't mean I can't try to fix it." He glared at the Kaz in front of him before turning to Skylar, who had been standing in stunned silence during the whole argument. "How far before we get to Gus?"

"Um, he's in the Domain, in the back of the store. So… we're a block away, actually." She seemed rather startled and just turned on her heel and continued to walk. Kaz gave Oliver a glare—complete with literal fire in his eyes—before following her. Oliver shook his head before running after them.

* * *

"Time travel, you say?" Gus asked as he inspected the watch, prodding it with a screwdriver.

"Yeah, Oliver had the genius idea to change the past and kill or evil-ize everyone," Kaz said as he leaned against the wall, poker-faced.

Oliver glared at him. "Shut up."

"Nope," was Kaz's simple reply.

"Well, you won't tell me what power source you used, I can't fix it," Gus said simply.

Kaz sighed as he glanced down at his street clothes, but it was more of a 'I-saw-this-coming' sigh than a 'well-I-didn't-see-that-coming' sigh. "Connie, are you okay in telling him?"

Skylar grinned. "Please. Call me Skylar."

There was a sudden rush of wind and Oliver's eyesight blurred. He blinked hard, and when his vision returned, Kaz and Skylar were standing there in full superhero attire.

Gus dropped his screwdriver. "You—I—wait, what?"

"We haven't been completely honest with you," Skylar said, stepping forward. "I'm Skylar Storm." She held out a hand, and Gus shook it slowly, looking as if he was in a trance.

Kaz smirked, pulling the mask off his face. "I'm Firestorm—although according to Oliver, that's not my name in the original timeline."

Gus tried to talk again, but all that came out was "Wh—but—I didn't—you… what?"

"We're sorry we didn't tell you, Gus," Skylar said. "We wanted to keep you out of this mess, but according to Oliver it doesn't matter as long as you fix the watch. He used Rewind's powers, and we know you can do something about that, seeing as you made other stuff with superhero abilities. Can you do that?"

Gus's mouth snapped shut and he nodded mutely. He quickly turned back to the watch and began to fiddle around with it.

Kaz glanced at Skylar and seemed to say something telepathically that Oliver couldn't hear.

Skylar smiled. "I guess he did," she said out loud.

There was a sudden sound behind them, and Oliver spun around, faced with—

"Jordan!" Kaz yelped.

* * *

"Hey, a little help here!"

The battle hadn't lasted more than five minutes, but it was already going badly. Alan, the one who had yelled out, was currently frozen to the wall, struggling to get free. Leo quickly rushed over and held a hand over the ice, which quickly melted. Alan quickly brushed off the remaining ice shards before facing Frostbite again.

"You just won't quit, will you?" Alan snarled before drawing his knife and lunging at the supervillain.

Max grinned, dodging his attack. "No, I won't. And I have some backup." There were sudden footsteps behind Leo, who turned around. Immediately, his eyes widened.

"Bree?"

Max chuckled darkly. "Douglas was ever so kind and allowed me to borrow his precious soldier children. I believe the boys are heading to fight Firestorm and Skylar Storm right now."

A creepy grin spread over Bree's face. "I just dropped them off not far from Firestorm's power signature. But we don't need them to take you down, you know."

"Okay, I know they're evil and I'm not supposed to agree with them, but they're right, girls are scary!" Horace yelled. "I mean, look at Skylar!"

Leo gave him a look. "Well, Bree is my cousin… sister in the original timeline… wait, I'm confusing myself…"

Horace just waved a hand, trying to slow time down for just a moment, but there was a popping noise and he went flying back.

Bree chuckled, lowering the small shield she had produced out of nowhere. "Dad built a power canceler specifically for Caduceo. Good to know that it works."

Leo closed his eyes for a brief moment before opening them again. "I know you're still in there, Bree, trapped and confined by your dad's barriers, but there's not enough time to snap you out of it."

Alan gripped his dagger tighter, Horace stumbled back over and raised his hands, and Leo conjured a small fireball in his palm.

"I'm sorry," Leo whispered.

* * *

 **Hey, Gus knows the superhero secret! Next chapter, we will be seeing Bree in the battle at Mighty Med, and Adam and Chase in the battle at the Domain! Oh, yeah, and Jordan, too.**

 **Reviews are appreciated, I'd love to hear how you thought this chapter was!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Sorry for the wait (it wasn't that long, but I really did mean to update yesterday).**

 **Shadow-wolf78: I'm glad you find it interesting, I try to put those unique elements into my stories.**

 **Susz: The 'Terrible Trio' is here! XD Since it's mostly just hinted at, I'm gonna straight-up say this here: basically, no one knows for sure, but Donald, Tasha, and Leo's sister are assumed to have been captured by Douglas. I hope you like this next chapter!**

 **Skoliver (guest): I'm glad you liked it!**

 **TeamTLKandBaltoCrew: Yeah, cliffhangers kinda always happen with me, sorry 'bout that! Also, I totally understand the whole 'shipper fangirl' thing—definitely more of that this chapter!**

 **Writer207: All your theories are almost perfect, so applause for that! I hope I delivered the epicness—I'd love to hear if you thought the action was well-written!**

 **PurpleNicole531: I don't know why, but every time I go back and read the part where I wrote Gus's reaction… I just start laughing. I don't even know why XD Anyway, yes, battles everywhere! That's what happens when you mess with time so much that everyone is evil!**

 **AlienGhostWizard14: Glad you liked it! And you got all the references this time!**

 **Stardust16: Gosh, do you really think I'd let one of my favorite characters attack another one of my favorite characters! Wait… I think I did that in another story. Hm… ;) That prediction isn't actually so off from what happens, good job! I love exploring the side-effects of time travel, so you can bet on seeing some stuff about that here!**

 **TKDP: Yeah, I hate it when they fight :( But I need some drama, and it makes sense, so… there we go! XD**

 **daphrose: I'm so glad you thought this was good! Time travel is always really difficult for me, but I think I finally got it! And the world is** ** _very_** **different, for reasons that will be explained very soon! Jordan doesn't know about her sister, no—that will also be explained here.**

 **Enjoy the chapter, everybody!**

* * *

"Kaz," Jordan said slowly, giving him the death glare, "is there something you aren't telling me?"

"No?" he tried, but he eventually quailed under her gaze. "Okay, okay! Yeah, I'm Firestorm, but I had a really good reason for not telling you! And you should be mad at Connie/Skylar, too!"

Skylar groaned. "Really, Kaz?" Without waiting for an answer, she sighed and pulled off her mask. "Hi, Jordan. I'm 'Connie/Skylar'."

Jordan turned to Gus, who was still working on the watch. "You _knew_ about this, Wells?" she demanded.

"Nope," Gus replied, not even looking up. "Didn't find out until five minutes ago." He held a small test tube out to Oliver (still not looking away from the watch). "I need a DNA sample. One hair, and spit into this."

"Why?" Oliver asked, hesitantly taking it.

"Because I need Rewind's powers to fix the watch so you can time travel again, but since Rewind is dead, and you still have residual power on you from your time jumps, I have to get it from you instead," Gus explained, pulling a large microscope from his backpack—okay, Oliver _knew_ that there was something weird about that bag! Nevertheless, he shrugged and did as was instructed.

Jordan groaned. "I didn't understand pretty much any of that, but I did catch 'Rewind', as in the superhero, and 'time travel'. I only came in here for the video games, and then I see _this_! And who is he?" she asked, pointing at Oliver. She didn't give anyone any time to answer. "Kaz, what is going on?" Her voice raised in volume and pitch as she spoke, and the panic and desperation she was forcing down became apparent.

Kaz put a hand on her shoulder, obviously trying to calm her down. "Okay, so this is Oliver," he said, pointing at the time-traveler. "He went back in time and changed the present. Apparently, in a different timeline, we all knew each other and stuff, things sucked a lot less, and we're trying to reverse it."

"That's not even mentioning that supervillain sister of hers," Oliver muttered.

He hadn't _intended_ for Jordan to hear, but of course, with his luck, she did. " _What?_ " she screeched.

"Oliver!" Skylar snapped. "Seriously?"

He raised his hands in surrender. "Sorry! I didn't mean for her to hear that!"

"Wait, but what were you going to say about my sister?" Jordan asked, stepping closer to Oliver. "Max went missing a year ago, what do you mean by 'supervillain'? How do you even know her?"

No one spoke for a moment, not wanting to break the news. Then Kaz coughed slightly. "Jordan… you're not going to like this. But… can we please just talk about this out there?" He gestured to the doorframe, indicating that he wanted to go out of the back room.

Jordan glared at him. "Fine. But you better explain _everything_. And I'm talking to you three later," she added, pointing at the others as Kaz grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the room.

"So…" Oliver trailed off awkwardly, unsure of what to do or say considering that only he, Gus, and Skylar were left.

"The watch is almost done," Gus announced, oblivious to the tension in the room.

"How'd you fix it?" Skylar asked, seemingly genuinely interested. "I looked at it earlier, and it seemed pretty unfixable."

Gus shrugged slightly, adjusting his glasses. "Well, the residual power left in Oliver's DNA was helpful. To put it simply, I separated out the remnants of time travel and used that to repurpose the watch."

"'Repurpose'?" Oliver repeated. "I don't think that repurposing it will fix anything. I just need to undo everything I did."

"And that's exactly what this should do," Gus said. "It's Rewind's specialty—or, at least, it was until he died. Anyway, everything you do will backtrack, and time should reset itself."

"That's genius!" Oliver exclaimed. Then he paused. "Wait. But what will happen here? I mean, you know about all those parallel universe theories, right? Could this timeline branch out into multiple alternate universes?"

"I guess only time will tell," Skylar replied instead of Gus, poker-faced.

"Seriously, out of _all_ the time-travel jokes you could make, you choose that one?" Oliver joked, grinning, and Skylar cracked a smile too.

Before she could reply, Jordan's voice burst from the front of the store. "I have every right to be angry, Kaz!"

Oliver winced, knowing full-well the extent of Jordan's wrath. "Doesn't sound like that's going too well."

"Yeah," Skylar agreed. "Their rocky relationship is… _unfortunate_ , but you can fix that once time resets itself. _If_ we all survive," she added that last part softly, but Oliver heard it.

"Okay, guys, I just need five more minutes," Gus informed them. "Almost good to go."

"Sounds good, Gus, it should—wait," Skylar suddenly interrupted herself, tilting her head. "Listen."

Oliver did listen, but frowned. "I don't hear anything."

"Exactly," she replied gravely. "It's much too quiet. That can't be good. Gus, finish the watch, I'm checking it out." She immediately darted from the room, and Oliver chased after her. He was met with a horrible sight.

The doors were wide open, and the culprits were obvious. Adam and Chase Davenport, eyes glowing venomous green. What terrified Oliver the most, however, was the fact that Kaz hung limply in Adam's grip, unconscious and obviously extremely injured. Chase had a hand covering Jordan's mouth and was restraining her with the other. Jordan's eyes were wide, and she looked scared for her life—probably appropriate.

Skylar had come to a halt beside him, and she uttered one word laced with terror and frustration and anger. "Davenports."

"What do we do?" Oliver hissed, glancing at her. "Kaz is down for the count, Jordan probably has no idea what is going on, I don't have my powers—you're the only one who can do anything, and there's no way Adam and Chase are going to hold back!"

"You're right," Chase said, voice slightly… edgy wasn't exactly the right word, but Oliver couldn't really identify it. "We're not holding back." In a flash, he had bound Jordan's hands behind her and shoved her to the floor before jumping to action. Skylar met him halfway, and they clashed in a blaze of light accompanied by the smell of pure energy. Adam joined in as well, literally tossing Kaz to the side. Oliver flinched at the sound his best friend made when he made contact with the wall and then floor, but scrambled back in a hurry as the super-strong teen came flying at him.

"We can't stop them!" he shouted to Skylar as he ducked behind a shelf. Adam's heat vision barreled towards him, and Oliver quickly put the only thing he could think of in between them. A Solar Flare cardboard cutout became an unfortunate victim of decapitation by laser.

"But you can!" Skylar yelled back. "Get the watch, go back, and fix this! Make everything right again!"

"But we don't know the consequences!" he protested, ducking behind another rack. "Maybe this is just a parallel universe, and when I leave, nothing will change! You'll still be fighting them, Max will be on the loose, Leo will be alone, Jordan will be in danger, and Kaz…" he trailed off, the thought of his best friend hurt—possibly even dead, at this point—choking him up. It didn't help that the last conversation they'd had was an argument…

Suddenly, Skylar was right next to him. "Maybe. But we don't know. And you _have_ to get back to your friends, your family, your world. I'll cover you. Whatever happens to us… it doesn't matter." She grabbed his hand and squeezed. The gesture made Oliver feel a little safer. "The only thing that matters here is you. You _can_ fix this. So run, Oliver. Run!" In the next instant, she was in the fight again, firing lasers in all directions.

Oliver scrambled to his feet and bolted towards the back of the store, casting one last guilty glance at Kaz and Jordan—he couldn't help but feel like he was abandoning them. Nevertheless, he threw aside the curtain and rushed back to Gus.

"It's done!" Gus exclaimed the second Oliver ran in, shooting to his feet.

"Great, because I need to go _now_ ," Oliver replied, snatching the watch and latching it onto his wrist.

At that moment, the wall seemingly crumbled to pieces, leaving both Oliver and Gus out in the open with Adam and Chase standing right there. Oliver froze, immediately noticing how both boys were restraining Skylar, who was struggling with all her might.

Her eyes met him, and even if she hadn't spoken in his mind telepathically, the message couldn't have been clearer: _"Go."_

With a heavy heart, Oliver pushed the button.

* * *

Leo wasn't sure who was worse off in their fight, but he could safely say that they were both sustaining considerable damage.

Alan's daggers had been knocked from his hands by some well-aimed ice blasts, and he was forced to resort to his telekinesis. Horace's powers had proved to be ineffective against Bree's shield, so he was just throwing literally anything he could find—hand sanitizer bottle, bedpan, clipboard—at the villains. Leo's firepower, which was admittedly pretty weak, was fading fast, and Max and Bree still had quite a few tricks up their sleeves.

Despite his rapidly depleting energy, Leo let loose two more blasts of fire, this time catching Bree in the shoulder and Max right in the stomach.

"Got 'em!" he shouted as they both stumbled back. Suddenly, a strange wave of numbness washed over him, and he faltered.

"Hey, you okay?" Alan called, holding his hands out in the direction of the girls, forcing them back.

Leo's face twisted in confusion, unsure of how to answer the question. "I don't know… I feel weird. Numb."

Horace popped up from behind what was left of the nurse's station, lobbing a few pencils at the villains. "That must mean that the process has already begun. Oliver activated the device, now time is repairing itself! You had a shift in your DNA, that's why you're sensing this!"

Leo grimaced. "I think you're correct, but something isn't _right_. I… I can't feel my hands." He glanced down, and his worst fears were confirmed. His hands were fading—he could literally see right though them. "Something's _very_ wrong."

* * *

 **Is Leo simply proof of the repairing of time, or is he actually fading from existence? Only time will tell! (See, I did it again! XD) Anyway, I'd love to hear some thoughts on this chapter, I'll try to update soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, guys! Thanks for the reviews, means a lot.**

 **Susz: Just letting you know that you are, in fact, logged in XD And I hope you get better, maybe this chapter will help? :P**

 **AlienGhostWizard14: Thanks! And yep, got all the references!**

 **TKDP: I do indeed have answers to all the questions. Might as well tell you know that I'm working on a prequel to explain the Lab Rats stuff in more detail, but in case you (or anyone else reading this) don't want to read it, here's a brief summary: so basically superheroes got revealed to the world, and Douglas went totally power-hungry (this is before he turned good, by the way). So he never actually turned good and he tracked down villains who helped him get the trio back. Leo traveled to Philadelphia once they were turned evil because he wanted to see if anyone could help him get them back, but something happened to him (that's all I'm gonna say for now ;) ) and Skylar and Kaz found him and recruited him. Alan was forced to be more serious because they needed more superheroes and he went into training. Gus, when he found out superheroes exist, completely geeked out and started learning everything there is to know about their tech—that's why he can make his own. I think I answer all your questions, but if not, let me know!**

 **Writer207: I'm glad you liked it! I feel like Jordan always reacts rather violently when she feels hurt, but she also is kinda comical, so I kinda went with that XD This chapter has a** ** _lot_** **of explaining, so I hope you like it!**

 **PurpleNicole531: Yeah, but remember—if Oliver repairs the timeline, neither of them will know the secret. So there's something to think about. That joke… I have now realized that I saw it way too much and I can't stop XD Anyway, I hope you like the chapter!**

 **Stardust16: The story isn't over yet, but that doesn't mean I can't conclude something! You'll definitely see the Elite Force react, I'm really excited to write that part out! So… I'm going to take a wild guess and say that 'Hat' was autocorrect for 'Kaz'? Remember, everything that happens to him in this timeline will get erased if Oliver succeeds. Oh, sorry about that! I know the feeling, the LR archives are fun, but then you kinda get sucked into this one XD I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Quick note: this has a lot of flashback-style explanations, so it's a bit different from the other stuff. Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

For a good few minutes, Oliver was disoriented. His surroundings blurred, colors flashing before his face. Even when he closed his eyes, the colors remained. He couldn't _feel_ anything, hear anything, smell anything. It wasn't like the time travel he'd done before, where everything had gone dark for a moment before he materialized. This was like he was traveling through a tunnel of light that was constantly shifting and changing.

Suddenly, for the first time since he'd hit the button, he heard something. It was Skylar's voice. His attention was caught when the light solidified into an image—no, it was moving. It was a scene. Skylar and Kaz were standing in front of a building surrounded by people, wearing their superhero uniforms and talking to a reporter and a camera.

"Hi. So… this may come as a bit of a shock to, well, the whole world, but… I'm Skylar Storm, and superheroes are real. The ones you read about in the comics? Solar Flare, Tecton, Captain Atomic… real." _She never said that… but she must have said it in this timeline, in some announcement, since the world knows that superheroes exist,_ Oliver told himself. _This must just be something else that already happened in the alternate universe. With time repairing itself, I must be getting flashes of their timeline._

"Way to be blunt, Skylar," Kaz cut in, seemingly in reply to her original statement.

"The League of Heroes nominated me, along with Firestorm here, to… spread the news to everyone, I guess," Skylar continued, ignoring him. "Mostly, we just want people to be aware. All those disappearances in recent months weren't disappearances. It was the work of people with powers who decided to use them for less-than-noble causes."

"But you don't have to worry about that," Kaz said. "Because as long as we're here, we'll keep everyone safe. After all, who do you think kept the city intact all these years?"

The image dissolved, and a new one replaced it. Skylar, Kaz, and Leo were running through the park, each of them wearing battle-torn street clothes and frantic expressions.

"Hurry, hurry!" Leo shouted. "She's catching up, and we can't let the normos see!"

They veered off to the right, into a cluster of trees that shielded them from sight. "Put up the shield, make sure no one gets in," Skylar ordered. "Once she gets here, any normos nearby will be in danger."

Kaz pulled something from his pocket and pushed a button, immediately enveloping them in a shiny, semi-opaque bubble-of-sorts. "Okay, I admit, Gus built it well. With the modifier we put in, no normo should be able to get through."

"Too bad we couldn't adapt it to block out supervillains," Skylar griped.

"Every time we tried, we would get blasted ten feet away, remember? Because anything that affects supervillains applies to us, too," Leo said.

Before anyone could reply, a figure ran right through the side of the bubble, and Oliver recognized her—it was Max Snow. She raised her hands, and the air fogged up slightly.

"Well, well, well," she said, grinning cruelly. "The three I most want to kill, all in one place! Today must be my lucky day."

"I doubt you'll be able defeat all three of us," Skylar replied defiantly.

Max shrugged. "Maybe. But I think I can do more—I think I can _destroy_ you all!"

Suddenly, Kaz and Skylar launched themselves at the supervillain, who stepped back in surprise. Oliver was initially confused and startled—why would they just attack her like that, with no plan?—before he saw that Leo was holding something in his hand.

"Just waiting for the signal," Oliver heard Leo mutter to himself. "Just wait…"

Kaz abruptly jerked his hand to the side, and a rope of fire wrapped around Frostbite, steaming when it came in contact with her.

"Leo, now!" Skylar yelled, and Leo flung out a hand, releasing something metallic. It unfolded as it flew through the air, eventually becoming a pair of glowing handcuffs that latched themselves around Max's wrists.

"You'll find that your powers don't work as long as those are on," Kaz said. "Enjoy Mega Max, Frostbite." Skylar put a glowing finger on Max's forehead, and the villain immediately passed out.

"Remind me to thank Gus a billion times for these cuffs," Leo said, tapping them. "Seriously, lifesaver!"

 _This is the moment they captured Max,_ Oliver realized. Just like the last time, that scene faded and was replaced by a new one.

Leo was running through the streets of Philadelphia, eyes wild as he glanced behind him. He took a wrong turn into an alley, trapping himself. He spun around to face whoever he was running from. "Stay back!"

Two figures stepped toward him—Kaz and Skylar. _But why is he running away from them?_ Oliver wondered.

"Dude, calm down," Kaz said in an apprehensive voice.

"Please, stay away," Leo said, voice breaking. "I don't know what's happening to me, I could hurt you!" As if to prove his points, flames sputtered to life in his hands before winking out.

"You're Leo, right?" Skylar asked. "We've been keeping tabs on Douglas and his kids. We know he turned them evil, and we know something happened to you on the way here. Can you tell us?" When no reply came, she risked speaking again. "If you tell us, Leo, we can help you."

"How can you help me?" he questioned quietly. "Even _I_ don't know how I got these abilities. I borrowed my stepdad's helicopter so I could find out what was going on over here, there was a storm, and then I woke up in the park randomly bursting into flames!"

Kaz held up his hand. "Leo, I know what this is like. I had the same problems when I first got my powers—and they were fire powers as well. I needed help, and I know you do, too. Please, let us help you."

Leo looked actually hopeful in hearing his words. "You can really help me? You can help me figure out these powers and save my cousins?"

"We can," Skylar said soothingly. "Just come with us, Leo."

The boy nodded slowly. "Okay."

 _That's when they recruited him. I must be going back in time throughout their entire timeline._

That scene faded like the others had and then a new one appeared. A fire was raging in a building, and Oliver was _inside_. Weirdly enough, he couldn't feel any heat. Maybe he wasn't physically affected by anything he saw in the past?

A sound brought him out of his thoughts. It was a yell. "Help!"

Oliver glanced around and saw a small, dark-haired child—he was maybe ten years old, possibly even younger—trapped behind a fallen shelf. The kid was almost impossible to see, thanks to the ash in the air. Oliver rushed forward, trying to move the obstacle so the helpless child could get out, but his hands went right through, as if he was a ghost. He heaved a sigh in frustration. _Okay, just watch, then._ Fortunately, someone burst in just then—Solar Flare, followed closely by a younger Skylar. Oliver blinked, thinking he was maybe seeing things, but he wasn't. It definitely was Skylar, just a bit younger.

"Stay back, Skylar," Solar Flare commanded. She raised her hands and the fires died out, though she couldn't do anything about the soot.

"Can I help _now_?" child-Skylar begged.

Solar Flare gave her a look. "Yes. Get Tecton, we need his strength to free the kid back there."

Skylar frowned discontentedly, but she listened to the older hero and raced from the room.

The sooty kid poked his head once again from behind the shelf. "Tecton? As in…" he trailed off and his eyes opened wide. "You're Solar Flare! So Skylar was Skylar Storm! Oh, and don't worry, now that the fire is out I think I'm okay." He scrambled up and attempted to climb over the shelf, only to slip and fall. Solar Flare darted forward and caught him just in time.

"Careful, kid," she said, setting him down. "What's your name?"

"I'm Kaz," the kid said happily, and Oliver almost choked on air. If that was Kaz… Oliver remembered how alternate Kaz had said that he'd gotten powers during a fire in his house, while Solar Flare was there. So that was going to happen in mere moments.

"Well, Kaz, your family is all safe," Solar Flare continued.

"Really?" child-Kaz asked. "All ten of my siblings?"

The superhero frowned. "We counted eleven…"

"Oh, right!" the child said unconcernedly. "I always forget." He began to wander around the room, looking under fallen furniture. "I'm looking for stuff that didn't get burned," he explained.

"I don't think that's very safe, you know," Solar Flare said nervously, moving towards Kaz. "I'd advise getting out from under there."

"I'm fine!" Kaz replied, voice muffled slightly due to him diving behind a desk. He popped up once more, grinning. "See? Although I still haven't found anything…" He jumped over the desk. "Well, there's nothing here. Can we go now?"

"I've been trying to get you out of here for ages," Solar Flare replied, though she smiled slightly.

Kaz began to walk forward, but he tripped on a tangle of half-melted wires. There was a loud popping noise and a burst of electricity, and then both child and superhero were on the floor, unconscious with their clothes smoking.

 _This is how Kaz got his powers in this timeline,_ Oliver realized. Then he frowned. _Wait, but if I'm only seeing stuff from the altered timeline, what happened to my own?_

As if in answer to his unspoken question, another scene showed up, but this time, it appeared only for a moment. They were mostly just images, now. Oliver saw possibilities, things that never happened but could have.

He saw Jordan and Max fighting, clashing in a whirlwind of ice and electricity.

He saw himself flying high above the city, throwing lasers down at the earth while he laughed darkly.

He saw Kaz walking down the street, hand in hand with Jordan.

He saw himself crying over Skylar's still body, overtaken by Black Widower's venom.

He saw his mother, glowing with power from the Arcturion, slay hero after hero.

He saw Skylar embrace him, both of them battle-scarred and weary.

He saw the Dooley-Davenports being backed against a wall by Gus, who had blue skin and wielded powers stolen from heroes.

He saw the Annihilator, standing over Skylar, who was kneeling in front of him.

He saw Catastrophe laughing as he terminated Caduceo's immortal life.

He saw himself and Kaz fighting with what looked like laser swords, dancing around each other and lighting up the room every time their weapons met.

He saw his own grave—he didn't have a chance to see the death date. Who knew if it was even the right universe, anyway?

Just as he thought his mind would explode from all the different visions of worlds that weren't his, he saw something familiar. He saw himself and Kaz stuck inside that UFO from the Domain—the reason they'd gotten into Mighty Med the first place. He saw them follow Blue Tornado into the closet and then into the hospital where everything had happened.

Finally, _finally_ , he saw things that were recognizable, from his world.

He saw Skylar defeating Experion.

He saw Jordan smashing a hatchet into her smiley face painting.

He saw his mother toss Optimo into the side of a building.

He saw Kaz fight Megahertz in his dream.

He saw his conversation with Skylar when she'd first come into the normo world.

He saw her kiss his cheek.

He saw Skylar being struck with Black Widower's poison by the Annihilator.

He saw them all team up with the bionic humans to save Chase and take down the Incapacitator.

He saw Gus pull mayonnaise out of his backpack.

He saw Kaz and Skylar at their high school fighting Stephanie, who blasted them continuously with icy wind.

He saw him and Kaz flying over the city, shortly after gaining powers.

The light got bright and brighter until he finally let himself go.

* * *

"What's happening to him?" Alan yelled, trying to hold the girls back with his powers as he glanced worriedly at Leo, who was laying on the ground. Something odd was transpiring—he was literally becoming transparent. He'd collapsed to the floor moments before, and his breathing had slowed drastically.

"I'm not sure," Horace admitted, tossing a few stethoscopes at the girls. "It looks like he's disappearing from the timeline, but I've never heard of that happening during a time reset!"

"You've never heard of a time reset, period!" Alan pointed out.

Suddenly, Bree let out a gasp and went limp, hanging loosely in Alan's telekinetic grip, and Max went rigid, blue eyes widening. Both girls slumped to the ground.

"Whoa, what just happened?" Alan yelped. Leo stirred slightly, wincing at the volume of his voice. His hand twitched and a faint spark appeared, but it almost immediately fizzled out. Alan tried to pull him back, just in case the girls were faking, but his hands went right through Leo's shoulders. "Seriously, what is going on?"

Horace snapped his fingers. "The best theory I can come up with is that since Leo is bionic, not a superhero, in the original universe, he is being affected first and worst. Bree is mind-controlled here and is not there, and Max is a supervillain here and not there—I'm assuming; Oliver never said. Basically, those with the biggest differences are affected in the biggest ways soonest."

"But we're all going to eventually get affected, right?"

"I would assume so, yes."

"So then… time is fixing itself and we're all going to cease to exist?"

Horace nodded. "Yup."

"Fun."

* * *

The hands restraining Skylar fell from her arms, and she didn't take a second to wonder why, she just twisted away. Turning, she saw the Davenport boys suddenly fall to the ground, eyes open but glassy.

"Hold on a sec, what was that?" She turned towards where a wall used to be, where Gus was sitting. "Gus, did you do something?"

"No," Gus replied. "I don't know why, they just collapsed, I guess."

"The timeline is repairing itself," Skylar realized. "These two were affected first, for some reason. But we're not too far behind." She turned to Jordan, who was still struggling on the floor, gagged and with her hands bound. Skylar quickly undid her restraints, and Jordan got the gag out of her mouth in two seconds flat.

"Kaz!" she yelled immediately, and Skylar felt horrible for forgetting. The superhero was lying on the floor, injured badly, and she'd almost completely forgotten about him. Too preoccupied with Oliver.

They all scrambled over to Kaz, who was still lying motionless on the ground. "Kaz?" Jordan said softly, reaching out to touch his shoulder. Her hand, however, went right through him, as if he were becoming intangible. "Whoa! Please, someone, tell me what's happening!"

Skylar sighed. "Okay, well, it turns out that we live in a sort of alternate universe, because Oliver changed the past. He reset the timeline so we're all—" she suddenly shuddered, one hand wrapping around her opposite wrist. Her hand had gone numb, and it was obvious she was beginning to reset, as well. "Getting erased from existence and then replaced with the original versions of ourselves," she finished her explanation, staring sadly at her disappearing hand. "It's probably for the best, anyway," she said.

"How is _this_ for the best?" Jordan demanded.

"Look at Kaz, Jordan." Skylar gestured helplessly to the broken hero. "He… he probably wasn't going to make it, and now he will." As if to prove her point, Kaz breathed in a ragged gasp before going still once more. It was pretty clear he wasn't getting back up.

"Fair point. What about my sister?" Jordan asked.

"She'll reset too," Gus answered. "I assume she won't be a supervillain anymore."

"That's a relief, I guess."

"You don't sound so sure," Skylar noted.

Jordan looked away and grabbed Kaz's still-tangible hand. "That's because I'm not. I don't want to get erased. But it's too late to turn back."

Skylar nodded in agreement and hissed slightly as her wrist disappeared, too. "I just hope Oliver gets back safely." She grinned slightly at the other occupants. "See you on the other side."

* * *

 **Hmm… I feel like I could've done a better ending. Oh, well.**

 **I'd love to hear what you thought of this chapter, especially since it was so different from the others. Were the explanation flashback scene things helpful? I hope they were! Little Kaz is so fun to write, I might have to do it again sometime! (Not in this story, in a different one. I don't know yet.)I'll try to update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay, guys! This chapter is actually a bit shorter than the others, mostly because it just wraps up the story, pretty much. I have some more stuff to say about the future of this storyline, but I'll say it at the bottom.**

 **Susz: I'm glad the flashbacks helped! And honestly, I've had snot cannons at times, you're not alone in that. I forgot, are you better now? Probably, since it 's been a week… getting off topic! Enjoy the last chapter!**

 **Shadow-wolf78: I'm very happy you've been enjoying it! I'm definitely continuing with the story, don't worry about that!**

 **AlienGhostWizard14: Thanks! And yeah, I kinda get this image of random people going all transparent and everyone freaking out… XD You got all the references! By the way, no, pyrokinesis is not Leo's only ability. More information later.**

 **PurpleNicole531: Yeah, everyone was so curious I decided not to put it off and just put the whole Mighty Med backstory in there. Thanks!**

 **TKDP: Your questions will be answered shortly! And I'm, like, a** ** _huge_** **Jazzer, so there's a lot later on… more information at the end.**

 **Stardust16: It's not the end yet, don't worry! It won't be over for quite a while, actually… Also, timelines** ** _can_** **be reset that easily. But like I said, it's not over yet! Glad you liked the flashbacks, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Writer207: I appreciate** ** _any_** **reviews, late or not! :) Plus, I hadn't updated yet, so that's cool. Anyway, I'm glad the flashbacks were helpful, and we'll see mostly everyone.**

 **Enjoy the chapter, everyone!**

* * *

"Seriously, he's been out for, like, ten hours! How long can a person possibly sleep?"

"Shut it, sis, something _obviously_ happened to him to make _this_ happen."

"Whatever, nerd."

"What do you think that flash of light and weird numbness was, anyway? Skylar, Kaz, you're the superhero experts here. Your thoughts?"

Before either of the superheroes could reply to the question, Oliver's eyes fluttered open, startling them all. He groaned and sat up, noticing he was lying on one of the long chairs Skylar and Bree always liked to sit in on the balcony of the Elite Force penthouse.

"Hey, Oliver, you okay?" Kaz asked, walking over. "What happened?"

Oliver shook his head drowsily. "Okay, either I had the weirdest dream of all time, or I time-traveled and created a parallel universe which I then destroyed."

Skylar blinked. "Uh, what?"

"Quick test," Oliver decided. He pointed at Skylar and then Kaz. "You. And you. You're not telepathic, right?"

Skylar and Kaz exchanged confused looks. "No," they said in unison (which was sort of ironic).

"You're not called Firestorm, right?" Oliver continued, pointing back at Kaz.

Kaz grinned. "No, but I have been trying to come up with names for us, and I like that one! See, your ability set is hard to match up to a name, because, I mean, what are you supposed to name a superhero who can teleport and fly? All I could come up with was 'That Kid Who Is Really Good At Teleporting Away While I Blast Fire At Evil Guys'."

"Yeah, I'm not using that name," Oliver decided, giving Kaz a look. Then he noticed Bree and Chase a few feet away and promptly fell out of his chair. He let out a yell as he hit the floor, both in pain and surprise.

"Whoa, Oliver, what was that?" Bree asked, extending a hand for him to pull himself back up. "Your face just went as white as a sheet!"

He grabbed her hand and pulled himself off the ground. "Sorry, I just got startled. Last time I saw Chase, he was trying to kill me and he'd taken Jordan captive—I'm pretty sure he helped Adam _actually_ kill Kaz."

"Whaaat?" Kaz, upon hearing those words, raised a wary eyebrow and edged away from Chase slightly, despite not understanding what Oliver had said.

"Oliver, are you sure you're alright? I've never tried to kill you or Kaz, or anyone, for that matter!" Chase exclaimed.

Bree stepped up and whispered something in his ear.

Chase glared at her. "Krane doesn't count!"

"You're just mad because you lost your BFF 'cause of that!" Bree sang, grinning.

"And you lost your ' _boyfriend_ ', so we're even!" Chase retorted. Bree's face morphed into a mask of rage, and she glared at him.

"You're going to regret saying that!" she yelled, her vocal manipulation making the words come out in a demonic tone. Chase, being a genius, was smart enough to run for his life as Bree sped after him.

Skylar glanced after them unconcernedly before turning back to Oliver. "So, what were you talking about earlier?"

"Okay, please don't kill me," Oliver said carefully, "but I kinda traveled back in time to stop my mom from becoming evil, messed up the timeline, everything was different… and then reset everything."

"So _that_ was what that light and everything after that was," Skylar murmured.

"Wait, what?" Oliver asked. "What happened?"

"Well, there was a flash of light," Kaz replied. "You vanished for about thirty seconds, and everything went numb. It was weird; everything looked like it was fading for a minute there. Literally _everything_ —the walls, the floor, us—was becoming transparent. Then you reappeared and everything stabilized."

Oliver nodded guiltily. "Yeah, that was probably me getting everyone killed or evil-ized in that parallel universe."

"Ooh, tell me!" Kaz exclaimed, looking like a child at story time.

Oliver was silent for a moment, remembering the entire world he'd either just destroyed or left behind with bionic villains on the loose. He forced himself not to thing about it, and _then_ he responded to Kaz. "Skylar, you still had your powers, and Kaz, you were part of a little team you created with Skylar and Leo Dooley, who wasn't bionic but had superpowers," Oliver began. "Adam, Bree, and Chase were evil—they were being controlled by some app—and Douglas Davenport, their dad, was still evil. Alan was creepily serious, Gus was a total superhero geek, Jordan's sister was a supervillain, and I'm pretty sure Adam killed you, Kaz. Not completely positive, but I think so."

Kaz blinked, rubbing the back of his neck as if making sure his head was still attached to his body. "Oh. Ow. Well… thank you for fixing that, then. I much prefer being alive, if you know what I mean." There was a sudden clatter and noises of a scuffle sounded from the kitchen, accompanied with shouting from Bree and Chase.

"—all your fault!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Should we…?" Kaz trailed off, glancing worriedly at the kitchen. "I should probably know better than to interrupt two fighting siblings, but I _just_ bought more apples and I don't want them to get destroyed… you know what, I'll be right back." He raced from the room, his voice mixing already into the argument.

Skylar turned to Oliver. "Oliver, you said… I had my powers back in that timeline?"

"Yeah," he replied slowly.

Her expression transformed into something… _wistful_. "I guess I was a good hero over there, huh."

Oliver understood immediately. "Skylar, you're a _great_ hero over here! You don't need any special abilities to help people. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about. I've seen you do so many amazing things over the past year and more, despite you not having powers. Sure, you were great there, but that, Skylar, wasn't _you_. That was an alternate you; _this_ is you. Me, and Kaz and Bree and Chase, we all love you for who you are right here, right now."

She still looked hesitant, but eventually she grinned. "You always know what to say."

Oliver smiled back at her. "I would say it's a superpower, but we both know that's not true." He laughed.

"No!" Kaz's voice came from the kitchen, his short exclamation more of a dramatic wail. "Chase, you just destroyed all the apples with your laser bo, they were _brand new_! Now I have to go to the store again!"

"Well _excuse me_ , but I was trying to hit—"

"Chase," Bree said with a false air of calmness, cutting her brother off, "think on your next words very hard before you say anything. I'm not afraid to take Adam's spot as _that_ sibling."

"I'd listen, Chase," Kaz added. "Girls are scary, and superpowered sisters are even more terrifying, I'd assume."

"Oh, yeah? Well, Bree, I really doubt that _you_ of all people can—"

"You wanna bet?"

Kaz burst back into the room as the yelling resumed. "Guys I know I may be interrupting a nice moment but I _really_ need your help because they're trying to kill each other and I have almost been decapitated twice already thank you!" He said it all in one breath before running back out.

Oliver and Skylar exchanged looks, and Oliver sighed, standing up. "Yeah, let's go." _We are_ definitely _back to normal._

* * *

 **So… that's the last of this story.**

 **NOT!**

 **XD Cutting the dramatics, there will be a prequel-of-sorts to this in the Lab Rats category. It focuses on the Lab Rats version of the alternate timeline—many of you had questions about why Douglas was still evil and why he mind-controlled the Rats, or why and how Leo got powers and ended up in Pennsylvania. Like I said, it's in the LR category, and it should be up very soon!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this story, everyone! If you decide to read the prequel, then I'll see you there!**

 **~Emerald**


	7. Epilogue

**Hey, everyone! This little update is for two reasons: first, I have been advised to move this to the EF category just to be safe. After all, all of the EF characters are in it, so...**

 **That said, the sequel (yes, I haven't forgotten about that) will still be posted in the LR category, though it might have to be moved to EF depending on how involved the superheroes get. But as of now, it's an LR fic.**

 **The second reason for this is that I want to give you all a sneak peak. I don't do that often, but I probably won't post the story in a while so it just feels cruel to leave it hanging for so long. I'll probably delete it, since it's not strictly EF (plus, I'm posting it as a chapter for the next story), but for now, enjoy! Without further ado, the epilogue/prologue for this chapter and the next story!**

* * *

Douglas Davenport sat in front of the TV in his borrowed home (the owners had gone missing recently, the latest of a succession of disappearances), watching his favorite cooking show as he tried to give his mind a break from plotting and scheming. Hey, even a villain needs a break every once in a while, right? But something currently blaring out of the radio caught his attention. _"Reports are coming in, right now, that in Philadelphia, a two teenagers with what appear to be_ superpowers _saved multiple people from a gas explosion and the collapsing building that came after it. Do they really have supernatural abilities, or are they in possession of some technology that allows them to do some pretty incredible and heroic deeds? Only time will tell."_

Douglas shot up and grabbed the remote. He had a feeling that this was a pretty big deal, and he was right—the footage was playing on every news channel. In it, two masked figures—definitely teenagers, like it said on the radio—raced in and out of the building, carrying people to safety, before apparently stabilizing the structure.

Douglas' mouth dropped open. Those weren't bionics, he was sure of it. And these… _super_ powers definitely were being flaunted—like the two of them _wanted_ everyone to see them. So that meant that _superheroes were real._ The words bounced around in his head. _Superheroes are real._ It… that information could be the key to everything. If he could track a super _villain_ down (because there had to be some, of course) and convince them to help him retake his children…

His thoughts were interrupted by the reporter on his screen. _"It appears that the teenagers are willing to talk, and do not appear to be threatening. Let's hear what they have to say."_

The camera panned over to a girl, wearing a black and pink outfit and sporting a pink streak in her hair. She was wearing a mask that covered a good portion of her face. _"Hi. So… this may come as a bit of a shock to, well, the whole world, but… I'm Skylar Storm, and superheroes are real. The ones you read about in the comics? Solar Flare, Tecton, Captain Atomic… real."_

The boy standing next to her was wearing an all black outfit with what appeared to be fire designs, and he was also wearing a mask. _"Way to be blunt, Skylar,"_ he muttered with a grin, and she rolled his eyes at him good-naturedly.

 _"_ _The League of Heroes nominated me, along with Firestorm here, to… spread the news, I guess,"_ Skylar Storm continued. _"The reason we decided to reveal ourselves at last is because, well, we just want people to be aware. All those disappearances in recent months_ weren't _disappearances. It was the work of people with powers who decided to use them for less-than-noble causes."_

 _Supervillains, you mean,_ Douglas realized with a grin, a plan already formulating.

 _"_ _But you don't have to worry about that,"_ the boy—Firestorm—intervened. _"Because as long as we're here, we'll keep everyone safe. After all, who do you think kept the city intact all these years?"_

Douglas shut off the TV and began to pack up the few items he possessed. "I'm coming home, Donnie. I'm coming home." _Time to go get my kids back._

* * *

 **I will be moving this story in about an hour. Thoughts about this little preview would be appreciated!**


End file.
